Allein bis in die Ewigkeit
by Anja1986
Summary: Wenn alles anders kommt als man denkt...….
1. Chapter 1

Ich denke dieser Story bleibt ein Oneshot aber je nach Wunsch, könnte ein zweites Kapitel folgen :-)

 **Allein bis in die Ewigkeit**

 **Murder House 2020**

Wie jeden Tag seit vielen Jahren, saß Travis allein in einer dunklen Ecke des Kellers. Anfangs kamen die kleinen Mädchen mit den verbrannten Gesichtern oft zu ihm und baten ihm mit ihnen zu spielen, doch Travis hatte jegliche Freude verloren….an allem. Er wollte allein sein und die Ewigkeit damit verbringen, zu verstehen wie es so weit kommen konnte.

Es war schon fast 10 Jahre her und doch war es für Travis, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Er hatte Constance das Baby gegeben in der Annahme, es würde sie glücklich machen. Er würde nie ihre strahlenden Augen vergessen, als sie das kleine Kind in den Armen hielt. Dieses Baby, war alles was sie wollte und er war so glücklich und stolz, dass er es war der ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Oft sah er sie aus dem Fenster, wenn sie mit dem kleinen Michael im Kinderwagen vorbei fuhr. Sie wirkte so glücklich und es ließ Travis immer wieder aufs Neue lächeln. Wenn er selbst noch am Leben gewesen wäre, wäre er auch ein Teil dieser kleinen Familie gewesen, dessen war er sich sicher. Constance hatte es nie gesagt, sie hatte es auch nie wirklich gezeigt, aber trotzdem war sich Travis sicher, dass sie ihn auch liebte….wenn auch nur ein wenig. Er war der Mann, der ihr ihren Wunsch nach einem neuen Kind erfüllt hatte und das würde sie ihm niemals vergessen…..wie konnte er damals auch nur ansatzweise erahnen, dass ihm genau das irgendwann einmal zum Verhängnis werden würde.

Die Jahre verginge und Micheal wurde größer und mit jedem Jahr, verschwand das strahlen in Constance` Augen. Oft sah Travis aus einen der oberen Fenster in Constance` Garten und zählte nun fast jeden Tag einen neuen Rosenbusch. Einen für jede grausame Tat des Kindes, was nun kein Segen mehr war, sondern ein Fluch. Oft sah er, wie Constance sich unter ihrer Sonnenbrille die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und wie sie mit zitternden Händen ihre Zigarette hielt. Die Selbstvorwürfe in Travis wurden mit jeden Tag stärker und er verfluchte den Tag, an dem er ihr dieses Kind gab. Oft geschah es, dass Travis in seiner Verzweiflung versuchte aus dem Haus zu rennen. Er wusste es war unmöglich und doch tat er es, wieder und wieder und wieder…..bis er all seine Verzweiflung laut heraus schrie. Wie sollte man so die Ewigkeit ertragen? Er hatte das alles nicht verdient und auch Constance nicht. Nach so vielen grausamen Rückschlägen im Leben, hatte sie etwas Glück verdient, doch Michael brachte ihr kein Glück….ganz im Gegenteil.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem Constance das letzte Mal als lebende Person das Muder House betrat. Regungslos stand Travis in einer Ecke und beobachtete, wie Constance ihrem Leben selbst ein Ende setzte. Er unternahm einige Versuche mit ihr zu reden, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu sehen oder sie wollte es einfach nicht. Eine Tablette nach der anderen verschwand in ihrem Mund, bis zu dem Moment, an dem sie auf der Couch die Augen schloss und starb. Das was sie glücklich machen sollte, hatte sie in den Tod getrieben und Travis fühlte sich so schuldig, dass er es nicht wagte ihr unter die Augen zu treten. Der Tag an dem Constance starb, war nun auch schon einige Jahre her und seit diesem Tag, saß Travis im Keller und zeigte sich niemanden mehr.

Er hörte oft ihre Stimme und wie sie mit ihren Kindern spielte. Meist mit ihrer Tochter oder auch mit Beau. Ihre Stimme klang seltsamerweise fröhlicher, als sie es je zu lebzweiten der Fall war. Sie hatte hier 3 ihrer Kinder wieder und hatte ihre Familie zurück….doch er war kein Teil davon. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie noch an ihn dachte und wenn sie es tat, ob sie es voller Abscheu tat. Er hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst davor sie zu sehen und nur den blanken Hass in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Ein Geist musste nicht essen, nicht schlafen, nicht trinken….er konnte einfach bis in alle Ewigkeit allein in der Dunkelheit sitzen und zu hören, wie das „Leben" der anderen einfach an ihn vorbei zog. Oft weinte Travis tagelang, denn er wusste, dass das sein Leben sein würde, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Für immer gefangen in einem Gefängnis, welches er sich selbst erschaffen hatte und verdammt dazu, für immer allein zu sein, obwohl die Frau die er liebte zum Greifen nah war.

Nie hatte sich Travis mehr nach einen richtigen tot gesehnt, doch auch diese Gnade würde ihm niemals gewehrt werden.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein weiteres Kapitel, aber dieses Mal aus der Sicht von Constance.

 **Allein bis in die Ewigkeit Teil 2**

 **Murder House 2020**

Sie war nun seit 2 Jahren wieder mit ihren Kindern vereint und Constance genoss jede Minuten davon. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie ihre Erlösung und ihren Wunsch nach einer Familie erst im Tode finden würde? Für Constance vergingen diese 2 Jahre wie im Flug, aber das spielte keine Rolle, denn hier war Zeit ohne Bedeutung. Sie würde die ganze Ewigkeit haben, um das zu sein, was sie immer sein wollte…..eine perfekte Mutter. Selbst ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Sohn Tate hatte sich deutlich verbessert. An dem Tag an dem sie starb, hatten all ihre Kinder auf sie gewartet und ihre Familie war wieder zusammen…..fast. Mit jeden Tag der verging, liebte Constance dieses Leben mehr, doch sie vermisste ihre Addie über alle Maßen. Ihr hübsches Mädchen, welches sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Als Constance nach ihrem Selbstmord die Augen öffnete, blickte sie in die vertrauten Gesichter ihrer Kinder und Tränen der Freude bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen. Suchend blickte sie sich um, in der Annahme ein weiteres bekanntes und freundliches Gesicht wieder zu sehen, doch sie suchte vergebens. Für einen Moment sank Constance stilles Herz und sie fragte sich, warum er nicht da war. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit die ihre Kinder einforderten, ließen alle anderen Gedanken schnell verschwinden. Besonders Beau und Rose nahmen all ihre Zeit in Anspruch und bald vergaß Constance die Person, auf die sie neben ihren Kindern gewartet hatte.

Ohne jegliches Zeitgefühl vergingen die Jahre und Constance lebte nur noch für ihre Kinder, doch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, dass noch etwas fehlte. Es gab Momente, an denen sie sich nach einer anderen Art von Liebe sehnte, als die ihr ihre Kinder gaben. Die Liebe eines Mannes. Sie wusste, es gab hier einen Mann, der sie einst liebte und der für sie alles getan hätte…doch seitdem sie hier war, sah sie ihn nicht einmal. Travis blieb für sie im Verborgenen. Manchmal überlegte sie, ob sie nach ihm rufen sollte, ob sie nach ihn suchen sollte….doch ihr Stolz ließ das nicht zu. Niemals war sie einen Mann hinterher gelaufen und jetzt nachdem sie tot war, würde sie damit nicht anfangen. Wenn er sie nicht sehen wollte, dann würde sie damit leben können, auch wenn es schmerzte.

Sie wusste er war da, als sie starb. Sie fühlte seine Nähe, doch sie ignorierte dieses Gefühl. Sie wollte in diesem Moment mit niemanden reden, ob das was sie tat richtig war. Constance wusste, dass es der einzige Weg für sie war. Sie wusste, dass sie bald sterben würde und sie wollte es hier tun. Früher oder später hätte Michael sie umgebracht und das außerhalb dieser Mauern und dann wäre alle Hoffnung auf eine neue Chance mit ihren Kindern verloren gewesen. Sie hatte Micheal geliebt, doch sie war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie wusste, dass alle Liebe dieser Welt dieses Kind niemals auf einen rechten Weg gebracht hätte. Sie war mit ihren Kräften am Ende und wollte nur noch weg von ihm….weg von all diesem Verderben, welches dieses Kind in ihr Leben gebracht hatte.

Sie würde Micheal wohl niemals wieder sehen und sie sehnte sich auch nicht danach. Jetzt hatte ein neues und anderes Leben begonnen. Ein Leben nur mit ihren Kindern….dass dachte Constance bis zu einen Tag, an dem sie ein Gespräch belauschte zwischen ihrer Tochter und den beiden Kindern von Larry und Lorraine.

Zuerst wollte Constance einfach weiter gehen, doch dann erwähnte eines der Mädchen einen Namen, an den Constance oft dachte.

„Schade das Travis nicht mehr mit uns spielt. Die Teestunden mit ihm waren immer viel lustiger."

Constance wurde hellhörig und ging einen Schritt zurück, um die Mädchen besser zu verstehen.

„Ja, Travis war immer so witzig….aber jetzt ist er nur noch traurig. Er sitzt nur noch allein im Keller und schaut die Wand an."

„Aber er ist erst so, seitdem deine Mama hier ist." erhob eines der Harvey Mädchen tadelnd die Stimme und wandte sich an Rose.

Constance schluckte schwer und massierte nervös ihren Nacken. Die Neugier und die Ungewissheit trieben Constance an und sie ging langsam in Richtung Keller. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Sollte sie das gehörte einfach ignorieren und so tun, als hätte sie es nie gehört?

Langsam ging sie die Stufen zum Keller herunter und ging leise durch die Dunkelheit. Raum für Raum sah sie sich um und dann, in einer dunklen Ecke sah sie eine Gestalt am Boden sitzen, den Blick auf die Wand gerichtet und in Gedanken offenbar weit weg.

„Travis?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Allein bis in die Ewigkeit Teil 3**

 **Murder House 2020**

Travis vernahm, dass jemand außer ihm im Keller war. Es war nichts Besonderes, es gab in diesem Haus so viele verlorene Seelen, die sich quer durch das ganze Haus bewegten. Oft hörte er die Mädchen durch die Dunkelheit rennen….. manchmal vernahm er die leisen Schritte von Charles, der sich die meiste Zeit im Keller aufhielt….manchmal hörte er das Stöhnen von Hugo, der sich in einer stillen Ecke mit dem Dienstmädchen vergnügte. Travis hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, diese Geräusche völlig auszublenden und sich seiner eigenen traurigen Welt hinzugeben. Doch heute war es anders, dass Klicken von Absätzen hallte durch den dunklen Keller….es war ein Geräusch, welches er hier unten nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Er hörte wie die Schritte sich ihm nährten, doch er wagte nicht sich umzusehen, bis er eine ihm bekannte Stimme vernahm und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein bereits totes Herz wieder zu schlagen begonnen hatte.

 _‚_ _Constance'_

Langsam und mit ungläubigen Augen drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme seiner einstigen Geliebten kam…..und sie war es wirklich. Für Travis fühlte sich dieser Moment so unwirklich an und er wusste zuerst nicht, ob sein Verstand ihm einen Streich spielte. War es möglich, dass Geister ihren Verstand verlieren können? Hatten die Jahre er völligen Einsamkeit ihn wahnsinnig werden lassen?

„Constance?" fragte er vorsichtig und rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass sie wie ein Trugbild einfach verschwinden würde. Doch das tat sie nicht, stattdessen bewegte sie sich langsam auf ihn zu und blickte ihn an….er fühlte ihre Gegenwart und wusste nun, sie war es wirklich. Langsam stand er auf….das erste Mal seit 2 Jahren…und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter „Was….was machst du hier unten?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Constance' Gesicht und sie ging näher zu ihn „Ich glaube, die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir stellen. Ich hörte die Mädchen über dich reden, daher wusste ich wo du dich versteckst." Constance musterte Travis genau und sah ihn direkt in die Augen, als sie mit fester Stimme weiter sprach „Ich wüsste nur gerne, warum du dich hier versteckst…..warum du dich vor mir versteckst? Hat die Aussicht auf die Ewigkeit mit mir zusammen, dich derartig verschreckt, dass du es vorziehst allein im Keller zu sein und an eine graue Betonwand zu starren?"

Travis hatte Mühe ihren Blick stand zuhalten, er war noch immer von Selbstvorwürfen zerfressen und voller Scharm wegen dem, was er ihr angetan hatte.

„Ich glaube du weißt, dass ich dir nicht deswegen aus dem Weg gegangen bin." sagte er leise und wandte sich dann ab, er lehnte sich mit den Kopf an die kalte Betonwand und atmete tief durch bevor er weiter sprach „Ich war da…..ich war da, an dem Tag an dem du in dieses Haus zurück kamst. Ich sah die Dose mit den Pillen und die Flasche Whiskey. Ich wusste was du vorhattest und ich wusste warum du es tun wolltest. Ich stand direkt neben dir und versuchte mit dir zu reden und dir die Pillen aus der Hand zu schlagen aber egal was ich tat, es half nichts." Travis richtete den Blick wieder auf Constance und erst jetzt konnte sie sehen, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte „Ich war da und konnte nichts tun, als dir beim Sterben zu zusehen. Da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich an deinem Schicksal ebenso Schuld bin, wie dieses Kind. Ich habe mir das bis heute nicht verzeihen können und ich hatte Angst davor, dir so wie jetzt gegenüber zustehen."

Constance hörte Travis aufmerksam zu und sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sich hier versteckt, in der Annahme sie würde ihn für das Geschehene verantwortlich machen.

„Um eines erst einmal klar zustellen, niemand ist für mein Schicksal verantwortlich, außer ich selbst. Ich habe mich für diesen Weg entschieden…ich ganz allein. Ich habe immer mein Leben selbst bestimmt und auch mein Ende habe ich mir selbst ausgesucht. Ich habe für mich die Entscheidung getroffen, dass jetzt die Zeit gekommen war, um wieder bei meiner Familie zu sein."

„Doch Tatsache ist, hätte ich dir dieses Kind nicht gegeben, dann wäre alles ganz anders gekommen." Unterbrach Travis sie und schüttelte traurig den Kopf „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass…."

„Oh Jesus Christus, niemand konnte das vorher wissen. Als du mir Michael gegeben hast, war er ein unschuldiger kleiner Engel. Niemand, auch ich nicht konnte auch nur ansatzweise erahnen, was er wirklich war." Constance spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern, als sie wieder dichter zu Travis ging „Ich weiß, du hast es getan weil du wusstest, wie sehr ich dieses Kind haben wollte."

„Ich tat es, weil ich dich liebe Constance und weil ich dich glücklich machen wollte…..doch alles ging schief."

Mit großen Augen blickte Constance zu Travis, nie zuvor hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen. Sie war sich nie ganz sicher, was er wirklich für sie empfand oder auch was sie für ihn empfand. Es jetzt zu hören, war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise befreiend.

Auch Travis wurde bewusst, dass er ihr nie zuvor gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Er tat es nicht aus Angst heraus, sie könnte ihn abweisen. Doch jetzt hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren und es tat gut, endlich das sagen zu können, was er ihr schon viel früher hätte sagen sollen.

Constance blickte Travis eine Weile still an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Immer war sie eine Frau gewesen, die mit großen Worten umgehen konnte, doch was diese drei Worte betraf, fühlte sie sich fast nicht im Stande sie zu sagen, selbst wenn sie es so empfand. Nur einmal hatte sie diese Worte zu einem Mann gesagt, einem Mann der ihre Liebe mit Füssen getreten hatte.

„Weißt du, als ich hier wieder erwachte, nachdem ich gestorben war, war ich so glücklich. Ich sah all die Menschen wieder, die mir so unsagbar viel bedeuten….fast alle….du warst leider nicht da, aber jetzt bist du es. Ich hätte gern all diese Menschen wieder bei mir."

Das erste Mal, seitdem sie sich wieder sahen, erschien ein Lächeln in Travis Gesicht und er nahm Constance Hände in seine und gab ihnen einen sanften Kuss. Er wusste was sie ihm damit sagen wollte und es war mehr, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Es war ihre Art ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn ebenfalls liebte, auch wenn sie es nicht so direkt aussprach….noch nicht. Aber über eines war sich Travis jetzt im Klaren, er würde nicht allein sein bis in alle Ewigkeit.

 **ENDE**


End file.
